The Odds are Never in Our Favor
by Cakefiend730
Summary: Katniss and Dean are this years' tributes. Both volunteers, Dean volunteered for his brother Sam, and Katniss for her sister Prim. The two soon find that they are better off being friends than enemies and make a pact to help them get back to their families. With 22 other children all fighting for survival. Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. The Reaping

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Hunger Games._**

**_I'm really intrigued by this combination and so here it is. Enjoy._**

* * *

It was the Hunger Games again. Always the same routine.

The girls get their pretty dresses on and us boys put on suits and we get paraded out as the entire nation watches us choose our children to sacrifice.

"Well aren't you handsome." I teased my younger brother. Sammy was 12, entering the reaping for the first time.

Mom had died when we were young and Dad worked in the mines, so I have taken care of Sam.

"Dean..." He started, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"No Sammy, don't worry, they won't pick you. They just won't."

"But you don't know that."

"Your name is only in once Sammy, it's not gonna be you."

I gave him a hug, holding him close one last time before we head out.

When we arrived, we stood in line with the others our age.

"They're gonna take a blood sample, it'll hurt for a second then be over, okay?" He nodded and stepped up.

He flinched, but other than that remained calm, then waited for me on the side.

"Hey. Cas!" I called after dropping Sammy off with some of the other 12 year olds.

"Hey Dean." Cas responded, his eyes dark. His older brother Luke had been chosen three years ago. He had made it to the top 10 then had been brutally killed in his sleep by one of his allies. The readings were always hard.

Music began to play, and I looked at Cas, placing a hand on his shoulder as he started to break down.

"War, terrible war..." The voice of our president played through the square informing us of why we were putting our lives in their hands.

The pompous Effie Trinket took the stage and the blur of speeches started. The only good part was when Haymitch fell off the stage before he could finish his victor speech.

All too soon it was time for the drawing of the names.

"For the girls..." She paused to pick a name from the fish bowl like glass. "Primrose Everdeen."

I knew Katniss and looked over at her as her sister's name was called.

She looked broken, but had a decisive gleam in her eyes. "I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute."

I felt her pain and imagined if Sammy got called. In her place I would do the same. I pray that it will never come to that.

"Well District 12's first volunteer. Let's give a round of applause."

Effie and her mindless Capitol upbringing made me scoff. This was not something to cheer about. I put three fingers to my lips and raised them up, sharing with her a symbol of courage.

Effie was making small talk and Katniss just stared out, stood up there, crying and I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

She had given up so much of her life to take care of her sister. Other than Gale she didn't really talk to anyone.

"Now for the boys."

Effie once again reached a gloved hand into a different but similar bowl.

"Samuel Winchester."

It took a moment for the shock to kick in then I acted out of instinct. Protect Sammy, keep Sammy away from harm. Save Sammy.

"I volunteer." I choked out, not nearly loud enough. "I Volunteer!" I said a little louder. The guards around me able to hear. I took a deep breath and shouted. "I VOLUNTEER."

I was being escorted to the stage before I knew what was going on. I looked over at Sammy who was charging the stage to get to me. "Dean!"

I couldn't look at Sammy and see his face covered in tear streaks. "Two volunteers in one day? My my. What's your name?"

"I'm Dean. Winchester." I responded, my voice breaking.

"Another sibling? You must be a loving bunch in district 12."

I didn't respond, staring at a spot on the white walled Town Hall that stood opposite the stage.

We were carted off to rooms inside the administrative building. Each person who came had two minutes.

Dad was the first, and he just told me to be a man. Before he left, he gave me a hug and I could see that he was sorry.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, rushing in and hugging me.

"Hey kid. Sorry to steal all the fun."

I couldn't even make a joke without choking up. I patted his hair, and kissed the top of his head.

"Don't you dare leave me. You come back. There's no way you're missing my graduation."

He was crying and had to stop to breath.

"I promise Sammy. I'll do my best.

He slipped a necklace off his neck. "I bought it in the Hob. It'll protect you in the games. You have to win. You have to."

The peacekeeper came to get him and I kissed his forehead again. "I'll see you later Sammy." I promised.

"So you're leaving too." I heard a deep gruff voice speak.

Cas walked in, his black hair ruffled and messy and his eyes red from tears.

"You promised me Dean. You promised me when Luke died in the games that you'd always be here for me."

His voice cracked as he talked, beating against my chest. I placed my arms around him and held him as he cried into my chest. "I need you to do something for me Cas."

He looked up, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Anything Dean."

"Take care of Sammy. He's not cut out for work in the mines. Dad's not home enough. You need to make sure he grows up good."

He stared at me, before nodding solemnly. "You sound like you've already given up."

I laughed, but it was joyless. "I stand no chance. A 16 year old from District 12. Katniss at least can hunt. What do I have?"

"You are strong Dean. Just promise me you'll try."

I nodded as the peacekeeper came to get him. It was time to leave. I could no longer delay the inevitable. The Hunger Games had begun.

* * *

**_Please let me know what you think about this one. If it's not a good idea, let me know. Thank you._**


	2. The Train

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Hunger Games_**

* * *

The train ride was nothing at all and yet everything at once. My worn out dress shirt had been replaced with a blue shirt made of what I assumed was silk, but then again I'd never actually seen silk before.

In a way I hated this train more than I could express. It was taking me towards my death, and away from Sammy. Whenever I looked over at Katniss I knew she felt the same, but there was a deep set anger in her too.

"Hey." I said, sitting next to her in the chairs in the lounge car.

She didn't respond, so much as she played with a golden pin.

"A mockingjay right?" I asked, determined to start a conversation. Again I was ignored.

"Look, Katniss, I know we've never even talked before today, but I'd rather have someone to talk to then be miserable right until the moment I die."

She looked over and her frown seemed to let up a little. "It was brave of you to volunteer for your brother. I can understand how you feel."

"I wasn't brave, I was responsible. My brother hasn't grown into his body yet. He's weak and he's never worked a day in his life. I made sure of that. I wasn't prepared to watch him die."

"I wasn't prepared to watch Prim die either."

"Now neither of us have to."

With that reminder, she went silent again. After a few moments, we were joined by Haymitch as he stumbled over to the liquor. He almost made it there then tripped on a rug.

"I'll get him," I groaned as Haymitch just giggled on the floor.

This drunk was responsible for keeping me and Katniss alive. I grabbed a bottle of water and splashed some on his face which seemed to have little effect besides making him angry.

Pulling him up into a standing position, I pulled his arm over my head and supported his weight enough that he couldn't escape. Then I carried him to his car and plopped him on the bed.

"Sober up so we at least have a chance." I asked, but my plea fell on deaf, or drunk rather, ears.

When I returned to the lounge I found Katniss gone, and Effie approaching. Not willing to talk to her, I made a beeline for my car.

Luxurious, opulent, excessive, and insensitive were the words that came to mind when I imagined this ridiculous spectacle of a room.

Everything about this room was a slap in the face to people like me and Katniss. We were poor. She got along by selling things she caught when she hunted in the woods. Everyone in the district knew how great a shot she was with a bow.

Me, I had nothing. I worked in the mines with my dad, but I always made sure I had time for Sammy. Between work and being Sam's big brother, I always felt stretched too thin. Whenever I could I would try to repair our little shack of a home.

At that moment, I wished more than anything that I could see Sammy one more time. That I could spend one last night with him, and let him know that he is loved.

Shaking my head, I decided that a shower might be nice. I'd heard about them, but I'd never seen one. It was tiled with white porcelain and had a spout on top. There was a screen to the side that seemed to control it, so I fiddled with that for some time.

When I still couldn't get the stupid thing to work, I conceded to let someone else help. He came in silently, did not speak, and left without a word. I didn't even get to thank him, but nonetheless the shower was on.

I took off my pants and shirt, noticing the stark contrast between my pants from 12 and the shirt the Capitol had provided. The short was smooth, soft, and expensive whereas the pants were rough, worn out, and dirty. It was almost laughable.

The water felt nice against my skin, and for the first time since Sam's name was called, I relaxed. When I got out later, I found a set of clothes picked out for me and a towel.

Wrapping the towel around my waist, I journeyed into the bedroom and got dressed. Shortly after that I was informed that dinner was served. I contemplated not going, but my stomach argued that I needed food to have a chance.

There was one last thing I had to grab before dinner. On the counter in the bathroom, I had left Sammy's necklace. I had to have it or I feared that I would break down on the way. Sammy was all that mattered, and I had promised him I'd try to win.

Dinner was quiet and awkward as everyone but Effie seemed to accept. She droned on and on about how she ordered the best for us and how she might finally have some tributes with manners.

Katniss rolled her eyes and I figured that she and I might be similar enough to get along after all. We were bombarded by new sights and smells and despite all their disgusting flamboyance, the food was amazing. It was definitely a step up from our bread and broth diet.

Katniss seemed hesitant at first but then began eating too. Everything tasted so good. We finished off with dessert, but I was too full. Katniss stood up and resigned to her car, so I followed suit doing the same. Haymitch had been too drunk to join us, so Effie didn't argue.

I wasn't tired necessarily, but I fell into the soft bed anyway. It's comfort called me in and within minutes I was asleep. My sleep though, was not easy. I woke up at 2 or 3 because I'd had a nightmare.

I saw myself being murdered, I wish I could've just told myself it was a dream. This was my future, not just a scary dream. In a few days I could very well be dead.

* * *

**_The next chapter will be their arrival in the Capitol and the parade of tributes._**


End file.
